Bleed For Me
by soulripper13
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wakes up in the middle of the night to see the shape-shifting villain Himiko Toga standing before him. it clear she has no intentions of killing him. she just wants him to bleed for her. not out of hate, out of love. she loves him and wants their first time to be special.
1. Tied Up At The Moment

It was another day at U.A. High, the most pristine school in the world for soon to be superheroes. Classes just ended as the student left the room in relief that classes were over. Izuku Midoriya held his notebook as he left the room.

"Izuku" a voice called out belonging to Ochako as he turned to his friend who was smiling in her always friendly tone. after getting Midoriya's attention she cleared her throat.

"I was wondering if we could study together" she proposed as Midoriya smiled. He was enjoyed hanging with Ochako though for the like of him he couldn't fathom a reason. it was probably because she was the first friend he really had. even was Izuku was in school he was a bit of an outcast because he had no quirk but he felt better since his time at U.A.

"Great, I'll be there at 8," Ochako said waving as she walked off. Midoriya sighed as continued walking. For some reason he admired her, he considered her as kind and selfless. Even though she told him about wanting to be a hero for the money, it was money to help her family, Midoriya had to give her credit, she had no delusions of grandeur, her goal was very grounded by her love for her parents.

It got Izuku thinking about his own mother and how he wished he could help her. Izuku's father wasn't home so she had to raise Midoriya by herself. even since his childhood days, she wished his dream could come true.

Izuku walked to his dorm room placing his key in the door, unfastening the look as he entered flicking a switch the lights turned on. his room was fairly empty. though the walls were decorated with posters of superheroes as Izuku walked to his bed fixing up the sheets. After making his bed he sat at his desk tidying up the contents. a bunch of pencils in a mug, a photo of his with his mom, a computer and his limited issue silver age All-Might action figure.

It was no secret that Izuku held All-Might in the highest regard, he was the embodiment of a true hero. someone truly selfless, always putting everybody else before himself, only being a hero out of his desire to save people and not expect anything in return. Izuku aways wanted to be just like his idol, and when said hero bestowed his quirk onto young Midoriya he felt he had to fulfill that role because he would be the next Symbol of Peace as he recalled on something he said long ago.

 _"He's the greatest, and when I get my quirk I'll be just like him too"_

Izuku picked up the figure placing it on the stand as he turned on his computer visiting View-Tube. Izuku always watched old footage of superheroes especially All-Might to pump himself up clicking the first video. a good amount of time passed by as Midoriya heard a knock on his door.

"It's unlocked," Izuku said as the door opened. Ochaka entered carrying two cans of juice. she set one on the desk aside Izuku as she looked at the video before setting her notebook on the desk.

"I brought you an apple Juice Let's get started on our studying" Ochako stated as Izuku took a sip of his can as They began their studying as Izuku reached into his desk for his notebook, as he exited out of the video.

"Let's get started on our English homework" Izuku stated as he pulled out a deck of cards. each with a sentence on them. they would each read a sentence then the other had to find the mistake.

"Okay first sentence, Micheal always wore a cap to hiding his bald spot" Izuku read as Ochaka placed her finger on her chin.

"The word hiding is the wrong tense, it should be hidden" Ochako stated picking a card as she read the next sentence, this continued for 30 minutes as Izuku took another sip from the can as he yawned.

"Izuku" Ochaka called out as he looked at her, she read the sentence again.

"Paul like to race, his muscle car on the dirt road" Ochako stated as Izuku yawned pointing to the comma which should not be there. Yawning again as Ochaka giggled.

"Izuku you look really cute when your tired" Ochako complemented as he looked at her as she sat straight as he grabbed a card. Midori had a hard time making out the sentence as it appeared blurry.

"Franklin... like to walk...his dog down-" Midoriya mumbled before falling over hitting the desk as he fell asleep as Ochako looked him poking him.

"Izuku, are you okay?" she asked as he let out a cute snore as she couldn't help but smile picking him.

"Let's get you to bed sleepyhead" she replied carrying him to his bed as she laid him down on the bed.

Midoriya snored as he woke from his slumber wondering how long he was out. the lights were off and he looked at the clock on his wall as it read 11:15, he must have dozed off. Midoriya pulled his arm as realized his hands would not move, nothing would move. he was confused as he struggled.

"Good your up, I thought I'd let you sleep, do you know you grind your teeth in your sleep, it's so cute," a voice said as the girl was covered in shadow.

"Ochako, what is going on" He muttered try to the best of his ability to sleep as she giggled approaching Izuku only for him to see it was not Ochako but the shapeshifting Himiko Toga.

"Oh that, it's your the paralyzing agent I slipped in your drink" Himiko stated wearing her schoolgirl outfit as she crawled up over him giving a wide smile.

"I should have figured it out, I thought something was off" Izuku stated as Himiko sat on his stomach he knees deep into the mattress as she reached into her pocket pulling out a black switchblade.

"Is that so cutie" Himiko replied pushing her thumb on the knife as the blade flew out, she pressed her fingertip across the side of the blade.

"You called me Izuku, the real Ochako always calls me Deku; I can't believe I was so gullible to fall for such a deception" Izuku admitted as she giggled.

"Aww, that's so cute, Deku, Deku, Deku" she repeated the name as he could just lay back. he could not move, as much as Izuku hated to admit it he was at her mercy. It was clear to him, she had no intent to kill him.

"If you were gonna kill you would have done it while I was out, so why drug me," Izuku asked out of curiosity, it was clear to Midoriya that this girl was one can short of a six pack but he could not figure out her motive or lack thereof as she smiles.

"I don't want to kill you Deku, you're too cute, I just want you to bleed for me" she admitted undoing his shirt as she back on his bare stomach running the side of the blade on his chest. hard enough to press down on his skin but not cut him just yet. her face was clearly getting flustered. as the thought of a bloody Deku excited the young girl but she didn't want to rush, she wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could as he lifted her knife about to indulge as Izuku muttered.

"Wait, why do you want me to bleed?" Izuku asked hoping he could keep her talking as she grinned.

"It's nothing personal it just you're so cute, and you would look so cute, covered in red; I want you to bleed for me, it will be so hot, I can barely contain myself" she proclaimed stabbing as the blade somehow missed sticking in the mattress as Himiko squealed in pleasure, scooting back and forth on him. it was clear to Izuku this was very sexual for her, dragging her moist panties on his stomach.

"This must be what love feels like" Himiko smiled a

"You're getting off on this" Izuku said confused as she leaned into him smiling as she went on about how cute and dreamy he was and how she wanted to see him bleed as she placed her left hand in her skirt. Izuku could not see it but it due to the hand motions and wet sounds it was clear what she was doing as she moaned, tightly gripping the handle of the blade with her right hand as ran it down Izuku's chest making a small cut as she groaned.

"Its so sweet of you bleed for me Deku, you'll never know how amazing this is as she bent down licking the wound. her tongue cleaning the wound as she climaxed again the moisture dripping on Izuku's stomach as he felt the soaked cotton of her panties as he rolled her hips.

"There you got me bleeding" Izuku defended as she smiled it was clear she was far from done with him.

"Deku, I'm gonna ask you and you have to be honest am I going to be your first?" Himiko asked as he was confused by what she meant, it was true that no one had ever brought a blade to him before as he stuttered nodding as she patted her hands on his chest.

"You're not like the other boys I've cut there is more, I can not deny my love for you, I hate to take and not give back" she whispered into Izuku's ear.


	2. Paralyzed

"You're lucky I'm so nice" the girl replied as she ran the blade down his chest as a puddle of red started forming. she then dangled the knife tip in Izuku's belly button seeing the fear in his eyes.

Normally Izuku Midoriya would be fighting but he was paralyzed he knew he was at her mercy and believed he was gonna die here as she drew up the knife Midoriya closed her eyes expecting his life to end. it's true she said she wasn't going to kill him but could he trust a villain. Izuku saw the blade think of all the people he let down. His classmates, His mom, All-Might.

Izuku prepared for the wort as Himiko stabbed the knife down landing in the mattress as she withdrew her hand from the handle. with both hand free, she proceeded to fondle Izuku's chest as she bent down licking his chest. putting mouth on the shallow cut. he felt her tongue entering his skin licking the blood as she began making sucking noises.

Midoriya had to admit it would be kind of cute if it wasn't so weird as she withdrew her face. red forming down her mouth and dripping down her chin. her eyes a mix of lust and psycho and she was flustered.

"It's so sweet Izuku-Kun" Toga replied running her tongue down her chin licking the blood as she put her hands on Izuku's belt."Now for your reward lover" The villain replied as proceeded to undo the belt and unzip his pants exposing his rock hard member as she giggled.

"Ohhh, someone's aroused, you're enjoying this aren't you" Toga replied as she gently squeezed it. Izuku's heart race form feeling a warm hand on his manhood, her thumb rubbing the bulbous head.

"Do you have any crushes I should know about cutie?" Toga asked rubbing his shaft as he looked at her confused.

"Why would you ask that?" Izuku question as Toga kept working Izuku as she smirked.

"You're talking to a shapeshifter, don't tell me you haven't fantasized about screwing your little friend Ochaka, our maybe the frog girl, she has a nice rear and I bet her tongue could do wonderful things. personally, I find that pink girl Mina to be most cute, but that's just preference. what about that invisible girl, that would be different" Toga went on talking about all his classmates as the topic put him at unease. It would feel wrong doing one of his classmates, even if it was toga in their form.

"No, I just want to do you" Izuku replied personally disgusted by the thought of her pretending to be his friends, though he admitted to himself the idea of being with Ochaka turned him slightly on.

"Aww, that's so romantic Deku, you want the real me" Toga replied letting go of him as she put her hands under her skirt and pulled off her panties tossing them aside as the landed on Izuku's chest. Toga sat before Izuku, lifting her skirt, her groin in view as it had his full attention, never having seen a naked girl before.

"You like it Deku, I shaved it just for you" she replied sitting on his lap as she spread the lips apart giving Izuku a good view before sitting down the fold pressing against the head of his member.

"It's almost there, any last words as a virgin my sweet Deku" Toga pushed down as Deku's member slid its way into the meaty tunnel. with one hard push, Toga slammed it all the way to the base as his head bashed her cervix as she gasped smiling. there was no taking it back. he was inside now as she proceeded to push herself up and down. her schoolgirl outfit not showing anything, Izuku could barely feel anything, his body was numb, he would not even know he was deep in Toga if he hadn't seen her slid over him. she was sticking her tongue out.

"I so wish you could feel this, your hot meat pounding my tight virgin pussy" Toga replied moving her hips it a circle forcing Izuku to do the same. still, erect from the agent.

"That paralyzing junk means You can last for hours, I am going to have so many orgasms tonight" Toga replied as she bent over holding up he panties before bringing them to Izuku's face.

"Sniff them" Toga ordered holding the damp undergarments a few inches for Izuku's face. he did so before she stuffed them in his mouth continued to ride him complementing Izuku for his performance as she dug her fingernails into his stomach.

"Oh I'm so close" Toga claimed as she speeds up to the point were Izuku could hear the moisture slapping.

"Deku, don't you even think of cumming" Toga ordered before giggling.

"I mean you can't because of the agent but still" She panted running her nail as she fell drooling. by the look of things, Toga just had a huge orgasm as she collected her breath bending down to Izuku his member still in her as cuddled him pushing up and down as she leaned into him kissing his nose.

"My sweet Izuku If only you could feel how amazing this is. my pussy is screaming in delight" she added bitting his lip as she continued breathing heavily. a good 20 minutes later she reached orgasm again to the point where Izuku was wonder how long this girl could keep it up. I was clear how one-sided this sex was eventually Toga reached her final orgasm as she hugged Izuku. she stood up hearing a wet sound as they separated. Izuku's member was all raw and he could assume Toga's looked similar though could not see anything thru her skirt. thru drops of blood were running down her she laid beside Izuku panted.

"You are amazing" she complimented the boy thought it was the drug which built up his resistance, she was just playing with him as they both laid there. he was still unable to move.

"Toga, could you give me the time?" Izuku requested as she nodded.

"sure thing lover" she replied pulling out her phone.

"3 Am, it's later then I thought, you should be able to move around 5, I should get going" Toga stated standing to get off the bed as she blew a kiss.

"Bye, the way Izuku-Kun, you can keep those panties, to remember this magical night by" Toga replied opening the window prepared to leap out before turning back around.

"Oh and you start feeling again, you're in for a life a hurt" she replied jumping out the window as Izuku laid there closing his eyes.

Toga didn't lie when the agent wore off Izuku covered his sore manhood. the pain was great, this coming from the guy who shattered his limbs before, well not to that extent but it was really painful. Midoriya got hoped the pain would go away before class. if it didn't he'd have to think of a cover story if anyone asked about his sores which hopefully no one would.

After a long a painful shower Izuku got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast where his classmates were eating. He sat beside Mina Ashido and Asui Tsuyu, eating a bowl of cereal.

"The three were watching footage of a hero fighting villain.

"What a battle Powershock fighting Stonehead, we lucked out this morning," Mina said fists in the air happily, Asui turned to the pink girl.

"You think it'll end before class?" Asul asked in her straightforward tone as Izuku tried to play it calm.

"Of course Stonehead is a pro-hero, plus he has a rock quick, Powershock has no chance" Izuku replied dabbling into his mutters as Mina got up.

"I'm gonna get some more cereal" Mina stated walking into the kitchen as Asui turned to Izuku.

"Midoriya what's wrong, I noticed you walking funny, are you injured?" the frog girl asked sitting Indian style on the sofa looking at Midoriya as Izuku froze up. what was he gonna tell her, that a villain snuck into his room and raped him senseless? he had to think of something.

"Oh I'm Fine Asui, I was just lifting weight's earlier and i... dropped a dumbbell on my lap, nothing serious" Izuku made up on the spot trying to get her attention away from his lap.

"Oh, are you okay-yes" Asui asked as Midoriya quickly answered.

"I Told you to call me Tsu" Asui replied.


End file.
